


4:20 A.M.

by RiverLetheStyx



Series: word vomit [2]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, mentions of george and stuart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverLetheStyx/pseuds/RiverLetheStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me (3:58 AM): hey pol u busy atm<br/>Macca (4:20 AM): 420 blaze it man<br/>Macca (4:21 AM): oh hey sorry I didn’t hear my phone go off. I’m free, what’s up?<br/>~~~<br/>John didn't want to lose his best friend.  Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:20 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally looked at the clock and said "420 blaze it" and then thought "what if paul said that" and .... i dont know. this is another word vomit, modern AU

****

John stared at his phone, the increasing silence slowly driving him mad.  It’d been ten minutes already, couldn’t Paul just fucking text him back?

He sighed, taking his headphones off from where they hung around his neck and put them over his ears, instantly starting the blaring music to drown out the deafening quiet.  He was sick of waiting for Paul to respond to him, and he was sick of the anxiety bubbling in his stomach because of it.

Paul _had_ to have seen this coming, hadn’t he?  John hadn’t exactly been subtle about his crush.  In fact, he thought he’d been pretty blatantly obvious.

Even Stuart and George had caught on that he couldn’t stop thinking about Paul.

Hell, George had been the one to encourage him to tell Paul.

John was going to kick the bloody guitarist in the fucking balls if Paul reacted badly to this.  He was going to blame George for the rest of his life and make him suffer.

He sighed, resigning himself to rereading the messages again when he couldn’t find anything else on his phone to entertain him with and quell his fears.

**Me (3:58 AM) :** hey pol u busy atm

**Macca (4:20 AM) :** 420 blaze it man

**Macca (4:21 AM) :** oh hey sorry I didn’t hear my phone go off. I’m free, what’s up?

**Me (4:23 AM) :** is your music really THAT fuckin loud at fuckin 420 am

**Macca (4:24 AM) :** you act as if my music is ever at a quote unquote NORMAL volume

**Me (4:25 AM) :** touche

**Me (4:25 AM) :** seriously though

**Me (4:26 AM) :** i have something I have to tell you

**Macca (4:26 AM) :** what’s up johnny boy

John sighed, hitting the lock screen button on the side of his phone and hitting the back of his head against the wall as he stared up at the ceiling.

What was he going to do if Paul didn’t respond?

Paul was his best friend, he couldn’t lose this friendship over something as stupid as a schoolboy crush.  He’d been harboring it and keeping it a secret for months now, surely he could’ve continued that way for a while.

As he started to type out an apology and a “haha, got you” to Paul, his phone buzzed in his hands.  He nearly dropped it, his nerves and anxiety making him jumpier than normal.  He brought the phone to his ear, closing his eyes.

“Hey, Paul.”

“John?” Paul whispered, his voice cracking slightly.  He sounded like he had been crying.

“I’m here.”

“Did – did you mean that?  What you said?  Is that true?  You –“

John swallowed.  “Yeah.  Yeah, Paul, it’s true.”

“You like me too.”

“Too?”  His eyes opened, looking around as if he’d find Paul standing in his room.  Of course, he was just as alone as he was earlier.  Paul was quiet for a bit.

“Yeah.  I – I like you too, John.  Damn, how long were you hiding this for?”

“I – I’m not sure?  Maybe five, six months?  What about you?”

“Four.  Remember the night when we went to George’s, and you got so smashed that you broke your glasses and I had to literally drag you home because you couldn’t tell a dog from a trash can?”

“I don’t remember that night, but I certainly remember the headache the morning after.”

“That was when I realized I love you.”

“…love?”  John whispered, fearing that he misheard him.

Paul was quiet.  He was so quiet, John thought he could hear the other man’s heartbeat.

“Love.” He finally admitted, and John could tell he was shaking from the way his voice broke and how his volume dropped significantly.

John smiled to himself, laying down on his bed and staring up at his ceiling.

“Well, you better come over tomorrow then, because George and Stu will kill us if our new relationship gets in the way of rehearsal Friday night.”

**Author's Note:**

> watch for Peace, Love, Guitar Picks update! it will most likely be before the end of the week! The best place to contact me if you have any questions about anything is my tumblr, potentialmixtape.tumblr.com


End file.
